The Litter
by Sesshy'sGirlLOL01
Summary: The third installment of my GrimmIchi series. WARNING: Contains Yaoi


A/N: The third part of my GrimmIchi series! Thank you, FlyinGShadoW1314, your suggestion inspired this!

Warning! This contains Yaoi (MenXMen fucking) if you don't like then don't read.

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach.

The Litter

Ichigo's eyes groggily opened to a strange mewing sound and the sound of his father and sisters fussing about something. 'What the…?' he thought as he slowly crawled out of his nice warm bed.

"GAH!" He squawked as his bare feet touched the icy cold floor. He then jumped back into his bed, promising himself that he wouldn't get back out… but after a few more minutes of hearing those sounds he took a deep breath and managed to convince himself to get out of his bed.

Ichigo shivered as the cold air hit his skin. "Shit its cold!" he shivered. His mind then went back to the times he shared the room with Grimmjow. 'The room was always warmer with him in it.' he thought before shaking his head at the thought. 'God I think Grimm's right… I am turning into a woman.'

The words 'Mama Ichigo' echoed through his head and he let out a growl and clenched his fists. 'I'm NOT a woman!'

He broke from his thoughts as he heard the commotion from downstairs again.

XXX

"Hey old man," Ichigo spoke walking down the stairs. "What's all the fuss about?"

"Ichigo my son!" Isshin chimed. "It would seem someone has left a litter at our doorstep!" he clapped his hands in merriment and stepped aside to show Ichigo, just what he was talking about.

Ichigo's eyes became confused when he saw Yuzu and Karin fussing about. In the middle of them was a small cardboard box. Ichigo stepped closer to the box to see just what was inside. His eyes widened as he saw just what was inside the box. Three kittens.

The first kitten was larger than the other three and was a teal blue colour and seemed to be the grumpy one out of the three. The middle size one was an orange thing that seemed happy but seemed to beat the teal one over the head on occasion. And the third one was smaller than the both and it colour was orange with blue paws and a blue patch around its right eye, he seemed bright and cheerful.

Ichigo stared at them. "W-When did we get cats…?" he stammered staring at the little creatures in the box.

Isshin opened his mouth to respond but Karin beat him to it. "We didn't, Yuzu woke us all up claiming that she 'heard strange sounds' coming from the door and when we opened it they were there."

"Dad can we keep them!" Yuzu asked with wide eyes.

"I'm so sorry my daughter!" Isshin sobbed dramatically. "But I must call the pound to come collect them, there is no room for them!" he then dramatically ran to the poster of his wife and hugged it. "Oh my darling Masaki! I've let the girls down! You see they want the kittens only we have no room!! I'm a terrible provider!!" he sobbed to his wife's poster.

Ichigo twitched and punched the back of his fathers head. "What are we going to do about the kittens?" he asked with a sigh.

Isshin rose from the ground and walked to the phone. "I'll call the pound." He dialed the number.

XXX

"They people at the pound said they will be here by the end of the day to collect them." Isshin informed his children before lavishing attention onto the kittens. "You're all so cute! Yes you are!"

Yuzu and Karin gave there father a confused look. "But dad me and Yuzu are going to a friends to stay the night soon and you have a doctors meeting thing soon."

Isshin frowned and placed his hand to his chin in thought. "You're right but who could watch these little guys for us while we were gone…"

Ichigo began to inch for the door hoping to not be the unlucky one chosen- he had enough cats to look after in his life-

His prayers weren't answered as his fathers eyes lit up and he looked at his son with a grin. "Ichigo! You can look after the adorable kittens! You have nothing planned!!" he picked up the box of kittens and thrust them into his son's hands.

Ichigo opened his mouth to protest but realized that that would be stupid considering that this WAS Isshin and when Isshin wanted something, by the gods would he get it.

Ichigo let out a sigh. "Okay but how am I going to feed them and tend to their… well…business…" he scratched his head nervously.

Isshin grinned. "We still have the litter box and food containers from when you had your cat Sophia!"

Ichigo blinked. "We had a cat?" he questioned before searching his mind for any memories of this cat but he found none. 'Goat chin's off his nut we never had a cat…' he thought.

Isshin's eyes became starry and he clasped his hands together. "Yes we did! His name was Sophia! You named him, that cat loved you so much! You were practically inseparable." Isshin put his hand to his chin. "You seem to have a thing for cats." He added after a pause.

Ichigo hid the blush that formed on his cheeks. What did his father mean by that? 'I have a thing for cats? What does he mean!?' his mind became a spiral of thoughts all which led back to his lover Grimmjow. He wanted to ask his father what he meant but he stopped himself realizing that it probably wasn't best to discuss things like that in front of his sisters so he spoke the other thing that had bothered him. "Him? But Sophia's a girl's name! When did we have this cat!?"

"You were three!" Isshin chimed. "You didn't care that he was a boy you named that blue cat Sophia! You two were so cute together!" Isshin's eyes became wider and more starry.

"So when I was three I had a blue boy cat called Sophia…?" Ichigo processed. For some reason at that statement an image of Grimmjow twitching and glaring at him popped into his head.

Isshin nodded before moving so that he could go upstairs. "I'll go get the stuff now." He then looked back at Karin. "Karin would you be a good girl for daddy and go down to the shop and buy some kitty litter and cat food?"

Karin nodded and left. Isshin then went upstairs to find the items he needed.

Ichigo sighed and went to go get a drink of soda or something- he didn't care as long as it woke him up.

XXX

"Why are we setting up the kitty litter and food in MY room?" Ichigo almost whined as Isshin prepared a small area for the kittens in the wardrobe Rukia used to live in.

"There done!" Isshin cheered himself stepping back and looking down at the little set up of the items for the kittens along with a small patch of pillows for a bed for them. "Because this would be easier for you, wouldn't it?" Isshin answered Ichigo's question.

Ichigo sighed, the old man did have a point, this way at least he could do homework and whatever else he wanted in his room without having to worry about the kittens as they would be in his room.

"What time do you have to leave?" Ichigo asked wondering how long he had before his family left.

Isshin looked over at Ichigo's clock. "Why now my son!" he waltzed over to the door. "Now behave while we're gone and no getting pregnant!" with that he left.

Ichigo stood there blinking for a few moments before realizing what his father had said. "PREGNANT!!" it sounded scarily like a feminine screech.

"How can I get pregnant!?" he chased after his father only to find that his father and sisters had left.

He shook his head. "I don't even want to know how or where goat chin go that thought…" he murmured walking back into his room.

Once he had reached his room he looked down at the kittens who were looking up at him expectantly. "What do you want?" he asked, eye twitching.

The kittens mewed lightly and walked over to their makeshift bed of pillows and one by one crawled on it and made themselves comfortable.

'Well at least they're not running around and peeing everywhere.' He thought before picking up some clothes from the wardrobe and walking into his bathroom to have a shower.

XXX

"This feels good…" Ichigo sighed as he felt the hot water cascade down his body, his muscles relaxed and his body softened thanks to the water. He closed his eyes and relaxed.

His eyes shot open again as he felt a wet organ slide across his shoulder. "The fuck!" he screamed in a high pitched octave voice. He turned around and saw a naked Grimmjow standing in the shower with him. Ichigo however was in small shock so his mind wasn't thinking and he punched Grimmjow squarely in the jaw out of shock.

"What the fuck berry?" Grimmjow growled rubbing his chin.

Ichigo blinked and realized what happened. "What the fuck Grimm!? You gave me a heart attack! How the hell did you get in here without me noticing!?" he commanded wanting to know he the hell Grimmjow was able to get into his house, strip down naked and hop in the shower WITHOUT him noticing.

Grimmjow chuckled and sliding the shower's door open pointed to a small cat bell that was resting on the basin. Ichigo's eye twitched.

"That fucking sandal hat I'll kill-" Ichigo's rant was cut off by a pair of hot lips. As per usual Ichigo struggled lightly before submitting and wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. Grimmjow growled approvingly and deepened the kiss.

Steamy hot water ran down their hot naked bodies as Grimmjow's hands roamed his lovers body, one hand sliding across and down his lover's chest while the other paid attention to his back.

Ichigo shivered as he felt his lover's fingers brush against his nipples. "Grimm." He breathed arching into the touch. Grimmjow chuckled and licked some of the hot water off his lover's neck making Ichigo shiver again.

Grimmjow let out another chuckle and continued to suckle on the teen's neck, the water adding to Ichigo's unique flavor.

One of Ichigo's hands buried itself in Grimmjow's teal locks while the other slid across his chest and traced his lover's muscles, feeling them twitch under the touches.

Grimmjow growled approvingly as his lover's hand inched downwards towards his abdomen. "Mine." He growled possessively biting his lover's neck hard, but not hard enough to pierce the flesh but hard enough to leave a mark.

Ichigo let out a gasp at the dark, husky tone of Grimmjow's voice as well as the feeling of the bite on his neck. "G-Grimm!" He panted feeling water drizzle in his mouth and down his body as he clutched his lover tighter.

Grimmjow continued to bite on his berry's neck as the hand that was on Ichigo's back moved back up to his young lover's mouth where he traced the boys lips in a silent command. A command Ichigo obeyed as almost instantly after Grimmjow's fingers had begun tracing his lips the teen had opened his mouth and was sucking on two of his lover's already wet fingers, coating them with saliva.

Grimmjow groaned as Ichigo's tongue traced every part of his two fingers, tracing every part, every line, everywhere sucking on them while he did it. Once Grimmjow had deemed his fingers wet enough he lifted the teen and made him wrap his legs around his waist. He then traced his berry's puckered hole with his wet fingers. Ichigo let out a gasp and gripped Grimmjow tighter as he felt the first finger enter him.

Grimmjow smirked at the pleasured expression on his berry's face. His spare hand moved down the teens chest and then lower to cup the teen's member. Ichigo let out another pleasured sound and gripped the Espada harder.

Grimmjow gripped him tightly and slowly moved his hand up and down the hard member. Ichigo whimpered at the slow movements, he wanted it harder and he wanted it now.

Both were too distracted with each other to notice the small audience of kittens they now had. The kittens watched with great interest as the pair continued their ministrations however soon the glass of the shower fogged up making it impossible for the kittens to view any more.

"Grimm… fuck… now…" were the only words Ichigo's pleasure fogged mind could process.

"Yes.." Grimmjow panted removing his fingers from his lover's well prepared hole. He then placed his hands on his berry's thighs and lifted him up, making the teen clutch onto him and wrap his legs around his waist.

"Grimm… now.." Ichigo panted moving his head down to kiss his lover.

As the pair kissed Grimmjow gripped his lover's hips and thrust the teen down onto his hot, wet and hard member. At the feeling of being penetrated Ichigo threw his head back and let out a pleasure and pain filled scream.

"FUCK!" he cried, his nails digging into his lover's skin making him bleed.

"F-Fuck…" Grimmjow panted at the feeling of the warm velvet heat encasing his member. He buried his head in the crook of his lover's neck and placed a series of kisses up and down his throat in what could be called a comforting gesture.

After a few moments of stillness Ichigo kissed what he could reach of Grimmjow's head which happened to be his hair. He then shifted his hips in a sign that he was ready.

Grimmjow groaned at the feeling of Ichigo's movement but without a moments delay held onto his berry's hips and began to thrust into him slowly.

Ichigo gasped at the feeling of Grimmjow's thrusts. Water from the tap flowed into his mouth, filling his mouth then sliding down his cheek then his neck. Grimmjow noticed and licked the trail of water and saliva up to Ichigo's mouth which he kissed, swallowing the water in the process.

Ichigo's finger's clenched in his lover's hair as Grimmjow sped his thrusts. "God G-Grimm!!" he cried out throwing his head back.

Grimmjow sped up his thrusts, he loved the sounds his berry made. "Ichi…" he panted into the teen's ear before nipping it. One of his hands released the teens hip and moved down to grip his lover's hard member, pumping it with his thrusts.

"Oh fuck Grimm!!" Ichigo cried out in ecstasy as he felt the little bundle of nerves being hit. "FUCK!" his eyes became glazed, while physically he was still there, his mind was off in a world filled with consuming white raw pleasure.

"Ichi…" Grimmjow panted managing to smirk as he continued to pound against that spot.

"Oh fuck…" the teen felt his completion drawing near, he thrust franticly against Grimmjow to speed up the completion. Grimmjow feeling the same way as his berry sped up his thrusts to an inhuman speed.

"Grimm- oh fuck- GRIMMJOW!" Ichigo screamed as with flashes of white he hit his completion.

"Ichi…" Grimmjow panted his grip on the teen tightened as he exploded in the teen. His grip then slackened and holding his berry close he slid down the shower and allowed the water to flow across their bodies, allowing the water to relax their muscles further and wash away the incriminating evidence.

XXX

"What the fuck berry?" Grimmjow- who was now fully dressed- glared down at three kittens, two of which were rubbing against his leg while the teal one glared right back at him.

Ichigo- who was also fully dressed- looked back from his desk where he sat and smirked at the sight. "They like you."

"Well I don't like them!" Grimmjow growled at his lover's amusement and moved to kick the kittens off him only to have Ichigo snap. "Don't hurt them Grimm!"

"And how the fuck do you suppose I get them off?" he retorted crossing his arms in what could be called a gruff pout.

Ichigo smirked. "Find a gentle way to move them." He stated smugly before turning back to his homework.

Grimmjow growled at his berry, when he got these kittens off him he'd… he glared at the back of Ichigo's head.

After a few moments of silence Ichigo broke out into a fit of laughter as the sound of purring could be heard. He swung his torso around to see Grimmjow looking rather offended as the kittens rubbed against his leg and purred.

Ichigo chuckled and went back to his homework, silently regretting he didn't have a camera to record this with.

Grimmjow growled and went to move the kittens only to pause and watch as the teal cat that had been glaring at him moved over to the other two and nudged them away from Grimmjow with his head.

"I like this little fucker." Grimmjow inched down to pet the teal kitten only to have it bite him. "Ouch! Little bastard!" he went to attack the cat.

"GRIMMJOW!" Ichigo growled warningly. "The pound will be there at the end of the day so just put up with them." With that he turned back to his work.

Grimmjow huffed. "Momma Ichigo saving his young." He suddenly chuckled before plopping back onto the bed.

Ichigo twitched but said nothing opting not to start a fight with his lover.

Grimmjow settled himself on the bed and watched how the orange kitten who was in the middle of the two kittens snuggled both of them. The two toned kitten seemed to snuggle back and the teal kitten also snuggled back but seemed a little more possessive than the smaller kitten and was sending Grimmjow a look that said. 'Mine. Fuck off.'

Grimmjow could only stare in response to that.

XXX

Ichigo let out a sigh and cracked his knuckles. He had finally finished his homework now he could spend some time with Grimmjow! ...not that he was happy about that or anything…

'He's been awful quiet…' he thought before turning to see what Grimmjow was doing only to have his heart melt at the sight before him.

Grimmjow was sleeping comfortably on the bed, looking so calm and peaceful. But what really got to Ichigo was the fact that the kittens were sleeping with him. The two toned one was snuggled in the Espada's neck while the teal and orange one were lying comfortably on his chest.

'Where is a camera when I need one…' Ichigo thought with a loving smile as he got up and looked at the scene. 'Grimm looks so cute…' he leaned down and placed a small loving kiss on Grimmjow's lips.

Ichigo then stepped away and noticed how Grimmjow smiled in his sleep. 'So cute…' he thought with a soft smile before he moved to sit on the chair of his desk and decided to sit there and watch the scene before him. He was content.

XXX

Grimmjow's eyes shot open at the feeling of someone gently pushing his arm. "Grimm." he turned his head in the direction of his berry's voice. "What?" he asked though it sounded like a snap.

Ichigo chuckled lightly at the waking up Grimmjow, he acted so normal when he woke up. "Sorry Grimm but the pound guy's here and I need the cats."

Grimmjow sent him a look. "Why yer waking me up?"

Ichigo chuckled. "Well you have your arms wrapped around them." Ichigo said simply though the hint of smugness could be heard in his voice.

Grimmjow blinked and arched his neck so he could look at his arms and to his amazement Ichigo was right. Wrapped in his left arm was the teal kitten and the orange kitten in his right was the two toned. He blinked again. 'The fuck?' he thought but didn't move his arms.

Ichigo smirked at his lover, his longing for a camera increasing with every second. "Grimm?" he asked again gesturing to the cats.

Grimmjow shot him a look and went to move the cats, only to stop when one made a noise and scooted closer to him. He looked up at Ichigo who sighed, rolled his eyes and moved the kittens into the box they had been found in. "Grimm carry them down for me?" he asked passing the Espada the box and leaving the room.

Grimmjow glared at Ichigo but complied to the teens wishes and picking up the kitten filled box he followed after Ichigo, the kittens making mewing sounds and looking up at Grimmjow with wide eyes. For a split second Grimmjow almost thought they looked cute. ALMOST.

XXX

"Thank you Mr. Kurosaki for looking after the kittens, now we'll take them off your hands. Please sign this." The pound guy spoke professionally handing Ichigo a piece of paper to sign. He then turned and walked over to his van so he didn't notice Grimmjow walk into the room- which was good considering he wouldn't have seen the Espada… only a floating box which WOULD have been bad.

Ichigo accepted the paper and began to sign his name on the various lines that were indicated.

Grimmjow glared at the man then looked down at the kittens that were looking up at him with wide eyes, with the exclusion of the teal one that was glaring up at him with his usual scowl.

Holding the box with one hand he went to pet the kittens. The teal one ignored him while the other two went straight up to him and rubbed their little heads against his hand. His lips twitched but he resisted the smile.

The teal kitten suddenly rose and walked to his hand, Grimmjow who was expecting a bite was stunned when the kitten's pink tongue shot out a licked his hand lightly, Grimmjow couldn't stop the smile that formed on his lips.

Ichigo finished writing and looked at Grimmjow, smiling at the sight. "Grimm, I gotta take the kittens now." He spoke putting the paper under his arm and reaching out for the box. At first Grimmjow seemed reluctant but with one last glance at the kittens he passed the box to Ichigo who took it and walked over to the pound guy.

XXX

"Grimm?" Ichigo spoke walking back into the house. He was expecting to see Grimmjow waiting for him but he found nothing. "Grimm?" he questioned again before he heard the sound of the T.V in the living room.

"Grimmjow?" he spoke walking into the living room where he saw Grimmjow sitting on the couch watching T.V "Hey there, you alright?" he questioned coming to sit next to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow looked at his young lover, his eyes seemed to be glazed with something. "Do you think we'll ever have them…?" he spoke softly.

Ichigo's eyes widened. Had he just said that? "Grimmjow?" he didn't know what to say… did Grimmjow just mean what he said?

Grimmjow seemed to snap from his trance and glared at the teen. "What?!" he snapped.

Ichigo shook his head. "Nothing.."

"Go get the blanket then!" Grimmjow snapped and went back to watching the T.V.

Normally Ichigo would have snapped with a 'Get your own blanket' but it had been a strange day today and he realized that even though the Espada seemed grumpy and angry inside he just wanted to watch T.V with his lover. Ichigo smiled and walked up the stairs to his room.

XXX

"Okay… blanket…" Ichigo murmured taking a step to the bed to get the blanket. As he took another step though he froze as he felt something squish under his foot.

"Oh god no…" he murmured praying he hadn't stepped on what he thought he stepped on.

A/N: hope you all liked it If anyone has any suggestions for another one that would be really cool because I'm going to make a series

I'm also taking requests for anything so if anyone has a request for a one shot or story let me know though if I haven't seen it, it may be AU or done from whatever info I can get from Wikipedia

Review?


End file.
